


Unexpected Effects

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Virgin Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Caught having Sex, Cursed Object, Fuck Or Die, Light Angst, Lots of Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s11e11 Into the Mystic, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Dean wants to be fucked. So, he puts Viagra in Sam's coffee, but things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

When Sam comes and contracts his inner walls around Dean's cock, it's too much for him, and he blows his load inside his brother.

"Shit! Ahhh!" He groans out, collapsing on top of Sam, who's already limp against the sheets.

He can barely catch his breath before hearing his pain in the ass little brother is complaining, "Dean, I can't breathe, man."

"Okay, Princess," he says, rolling out of the body underneath him, his member releasing from its confinement with a squelchy pop. Dean isn't careful, and Sam winces, but the sound feels like a victory for him.

"If you're so sore, I'll bottom next time." Dean doesn't try to keep the grudge out of his voice, but it's useless because Sam's eyes are closed, and he murmurs a yeah before falling asleep.

Dean ended up doing the fucking. Once again. Damnit. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Sam's just keeping him wrapped around his little finger.

His brother’s sleeping, at peace and indecent, with his long legs still spread and semen dripping from the swollen hole.

In these moments, curiosity makes Dean want to know what it's like to be fucked.

He is not a bottom. It's not about it. He is a top in every sense of the term. The act of penetrating is part of his identity and how he reaffirms his masculinity after all. But it's not just that. It's also the way he best knows how to please a partner, knows how to give pleasure. And as much as he’s aware that sex is not just about penetration, he can’t imagine his sex life without such an act.

And that's where Sam comes in, a perfect bottom, submission and willingness to please, always hungry for having his little hole filled, which is a beautiful thing to see. Dean loves their sex life thank you very much.

Sometimes, though, that damn curiosity makes itself present, like now for example, and he wants to know the feeling. And it shouldn't be a problem at all, but as nothing is so simple in Dean’s his life, Sam always makes excuses, forcing Dean to remain a virgin when it comes to his awesome ass. Okay, Sam's ass is more beautiful than his, round and perfect, but it's a secret he'll take to the grave.

Sighing, he gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean himself without bothering to get a towel to wipe his brother because he wants the little shit to wake up all sticky in the morning. 

The moment he lies down again and begins to fall asleep, all he can think about is sex, in bottoming to be more precise.

♫♪

Opportunity comes when they're working on a case at Oak Park Retirement Home. Dean hides a bottle in his pocket without Sam noticing, but the fact that the bottle was stolen by one of the residents doesn't even cross his mind; what really matters is what the blue pills can do.

Unfortunately, the pills rest ignored in Dean's drawer for the next few weeks. Between two particularly difficult hunts and their tiredness, sex is the last thing on their minds. However, as soon as Dean wakes up one morning with Sam riding him like a cowboy, he remembers the bottle of Viagra and decides to take matters into his own hands.

♫♪

They are in Hudson, Ohio, and Sam manages to kill the Qareen, stabbing its heart and destroying it. But before they hit the road to get home, they stop at a local cafe to eat.

His little brother gets up to go to the restroom, and luckily for Dean, their drinks arrive in the meantime. He thanks the waitress with one of his bright smiles and waits until she walks away. Then, discreetly, he reaches for a pill in the bottle, happy to have brought it with him this time. He's fast, even though no one is paying attention to him. Getting a spoon, he mixes the pill with the coffee and cream that Sam usually drinks, hoping there will be no change in its flavor.

Sam barely sits down again and reaches for the steaming mug, bringing it to his mouth. He drinks the contents and almost moans with pleasure.

"Calm down, man, we're in public."

"I needed this," Sam says while he puts the mug back on the table.

Dean's plan is working, and it's his turn to go to the restroom. He needs to be prepared for what is going to happen.

"Try not to make too much noise," he smirks at Sam before walking away.

♫♪

By the time that Dean comes back, his brother’s already drunk all his coffee and is halfway through the omelet he ordered.

Worried about time, Dean sits down and eats his hamburger fast, swallowing his black coffee almost all at once, mainly because he doesn't want Sam to have an erection while they're still at the restaurant, although it could be funny to see embarrassment creeping across his little brother's face.

Sam makes a face for Dean's lack of manners but remains quiet.

Careful not to get caught, Dean looks for signs on Sam's body. He's relieved and a little frustrated to find none yet, no flushed face, squirming or sweat breaking out of the perfect skin. Then Dean realizes that he feels a little hot himself but attributes it to the expectation invading his senses. All things considered, after years, he’ll be fucked and well fucked, according to the reactions that the drug should provoke in his brother.

It takes Dean some minutes to notice a few drops of sweat forming on Sam's forehead, and the only rational conclusion is that the pill is starting to kick in.

As soon as Sam finishes his omelet, Dean pays the bill and practically drags his brother out.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" Sam complains.

"We've got a long way to go, Sammy," he says with a shove on the broad shoulder.

"You're an idiot!" Sam curses, though he obediently takes his place in the passenger seat.

Dean smiles before getting behind the wheel of his Baby. He wants to be out of the town when Sam needs to fuck.

♫♪

Dean squirms again in his seat.

"Are you okay?"

Glancing at Sam, Dean perceives his little brother doesn't look concerned despite the question and seems composed and stoic as usual. He doesn't understand what's going on. Sam should be feeling the effects of the pill. Therefore, it's at least bizarre that Dean can feel his jeans getting tight and heat running through his veins.

Holy shit! Did he put the pill in the right mug? It takes a few seconds to relive the scene in his mind and he concludes that the pill was placed in Sam's mug. Then why is his cock still swollen without any direct or indirect stimulation? Is there any side effect that is projected on someone else? Are the pills cursed? He took them while they were working on a case and didn't even bother to check out that little detail.

"I'm good," he lies, squirming once more.

"It's not what it looks like. I can drive if you need to."

"Shut up, Sam. I already said I'm okay."

Sweat starts running down Dean's face. Using his sleeve, he cleans that up as best he can, hoping his brother doesn't notice his erection. His heart is racing too.

"Dean?" Sam sounds careful. Dean keeps his eyes on the road. "I think you have a little problem,” Sam says, amused.

It is too late. And his ‘problem’ is nothing small goddamn, thanks to the Sex God's goodness, if there is a Sex God.

"There's nothing small about my cock, bitch," Dean growls, listening to Sam's laughter.

"But that still doesn't explain your erection, Dean. What got you so excited? Usually, you need a hand, my voice, or a visual stimulus."

Dean knows Sam better than himself, and his instincts say that this is all an act. Sam probably knows what's going on, and it's almost certain that he has something to do with what Dean feels right now.

Sighing dramatically, Dean risks looking at his brother's groin, which remains without any bulge, confirming his suspicions. 

"Are you sure you don't know anything, Sam?" Dean asks, voice coming out strangled. The symptoms are getting worse. He needs a hole to fuck ASAP—any hole—and the only one available at the moment is Sam's.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam says, sounding insulted.

But Dean will not fall for that, although his priority is to solve his ‘problem’.

"Shut up, Sam. Don't make it worse than it already is."

Sam crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant four-year-old but keeps his mouth shut.

Dean still manages to drive a few more miles before need grows uncontrollably. The erection confined to his pants needs freedom, and the heat invading his body must be extinguished. He takes the next exit he finds and parks his Baby between some trees not far from the highway. It will happen here and now, and Sam'll just have to deal with it.

"Out! Ass naked and bend over the hood," Dean commands.

Sam closes his gaze on Dean's and challenge shines in his green eyes when he says, "Make me."

The rest of Dean's patience disappears in seconds. So, he moves, fast, getting one hand on the silky hair and other on Sam's jaw. "Don't push me, Sam. Not now, because if I have to drag you outside and tie you to the hood, I will do that."

Something in Dean's eyes makes Sam back up because the passenger door opens. He then releases his brother, who hurries out of the car to position himself where he is told.

Dean remembers the urgency assaulting his body and reaches for the lube in the glove compartment. At the same time, he faces Sam, and the little bitch looks more than happy while waiting for Dean.

With one hand, he undoes his belt and opens his jeans to free his pulsing erection. His fingers bring no relief at all, and he groans in frustration. Outside, Sam licks his lips, and that would be seductive if Dean didn't feel like the insect caught in the spider's web. The knowing smile that Sam gives him is what drives his actions from then on. Holding the bottle, Dean gets out of the Impala, and what he finds makes his pulse skip. His slut of a brother is naked from the waist down, chest against the hood of the car and feet firmly planted on the ground. Despite Sam's resistance before, he is now the image of someone more than ready to be fucked. Moving his eyes to his favorite part, Dean notices the wetness between the pale asscheeks. Anger floods his emotions as he touches the soft skin and opens one of the round globes to reveal the wet little hole.

"You're dripping. Did you get the ability to get wet like a girl all of a sudden, Samantha?"

Dean tosses the lube bottle on the ground so he can slap Sam's ass.

"Aargh, Dean," his brother startles, despite his muscular legs spreading wider, body conveniently placed for Dean's use. "What-"

Three of Dean's fingers are enough to shut Sam down.

"Why are you ready?" Dean insists, even when all he wants is to feel the tightness of his brother's hole around him.

"Fuck...Dean. I did it when-" Sam stops in the middle of his explanation and seems to be more concerned with fucking Dean's fingers, rolling his narrow hips in search of more contact.

Dean feels like he's going to burn, and now he believes those crazy stories of people spontaneously combusting because that's the impression he has. Still, he needs answers.

Another slap makes Sam cries out.

"When?" Dean demands and rubs his erection on the back of one of Sam's thighs.

"As soon as I got up, Dean. I thought you were going to fuck me, but you were ready to go when I came out of the bathroom."

Still not entirely convinced, Dean moves his fingers mercilessly until he can no longer prevent his need to fuck. Sam whimpers at the loss of his fingers and Dean watches the small hole close quickly. Not for long, he thinks.

Sam is lubricated enough. So, Dean just positions his wet cockhead at Sam's entrance and shoves in all the way to the root, feeling the ring of muscles giving way despite the large size of his member. It forces a strangled cry from Sam, which makes Dean smile. And for a moment he thinks he can breathe again. The tightness around his cock brings some relief now that it can fulfill its purpose.

Dean's hands find support on the slim waist and force his little brother to stick his ass out obscenely. The primal urge to protect innate in Dean turns into something completely different then and all that matters is the satisfaction of his desires. So, he fucks. Fucks with an unusual harshness even for the roughest moments of sex between them. He can't help himself, slamming against Sam again and again, without any retention, primal and urgent, but it still evokes the most scandalous moans from his little brother.

"So desperate for my cock, man. You love my cock in your ass, don't you?"

Fingers dig into Sam's skin, and Dean can see the elegant profile against his Baby's hood; some tears escape from the closed eyes, but his little brother's face is filled with ecstasy.

"Yeah…but…you know that, jerk. Fuck me."

Sam feels so goddam good on his cock, so much so that he doesn't even bother to punish his brother's insolence, more concerned with spearing him open on his cock. The attractive ass flexes with each powerful thrust, rim gripping around Dean's erection marvelously. But it doesn't take long for him to shoot his seed inside Sam, making his brother come with him. Dean's almost sure that Sam's scream can be heard for miles, and the clench around him is so tight that he sees stars for a few seconds.

Knowing that his brother can support his weight, Dean collapses against the broad back and buries his nose in the sweaty hair. The smell of fruity shampoo invades his nose, but as much as he makes fun of Sam, he loves it.

Except for crickets and the noise of the highway in the distance, everything is quiet now, breaths returning to normal after the frenzy of before.

Dean's body doesn't seem to burn anymore, which is a good sign. He kisses Sam’s neck for a few seconds until he realizes that his cock isn't deflating as it should be in a normal situation.

What the hell?

Dean pulls out and hears a small whimper at the rough treatment. His cock remains rock hard, though, hitting his stomach as soon as it's released from the grip of Sam's body. He inspects his member, and there seems to be nothing wrong with it besides the prolonged erection. The pain and heat are gone fortunately, but Dean now has confirmation that he's been dosed with Viagra. How it happened, he still doesn't know.

"Sam?"

His brother seems to have passed out against the Impala.

"Sam? Move your ass. Now!" Dean demands.

He sees the long legs shaking as they try to steady themselves on the ground. Supporting his hands on the hood, his brother gets up slowly, and Dean has to count to ten to avoid exploding.

With his hair disheveled and wearing only a gray t-shirt, Sam looks at him, confusion all over his pretty face.

Dean knows he should let him put his pants and underwear back on, but his brother doesn't deserve that.

"What the fuck is this?" Dean asks, holding his cock in one hand.

The confusion intensifies on Sam's face, which could be adorable if there was no suspicion that the moron has something to do with what's going on.

"Your dick?"

"Of course it's my dick, dumbass. The question is why is it still hard?"

Sam rolls his eyes, which doesn't have much effect with him naked and his limp cock exposed to the world, or more specifically to Dean's eyes.

"And why do I have to know that?"

The expression of innocence is almost convincing. Almost.

"You were the one who was prepared to be fucked, and you were alone with my coffee."

"Are you crazy, Dean? You were also alone at the table, idiot. How do I know that you didn't do anything with my coffee?"

"It's my cock that's hard yet, Sam."

"Maybe it's a curse. You keep touching objects you shouldn't," Sam says, crossing his arms over his chest.

The scene reminds Dean of a much smaller Sam insisting that he was big enough to wear underpants without superhero designs. And how much awkward can this situation get?

He sighs in frustration.

"Put your clothes on and let's go home. We can find out what's going on there."

Dean tucks his erection as best he can back into his pants without bothering with his belt, either closing the button and zipper.

He doesn't wait for Sam to be ready before going back to the driver's side, sliding into his seat carefully, but the position is uncomfortable for him and all he wants to do is tear off his clothes. Instead, he starts the car and gets back on the road as soon as Sam retakes his place.

A dense heat starts burning low in Dean's belly again about half an hour later and not even his favorite music playing on the radio helps to distract him. And if this is not enough, he can feel Sam's eyes on him and the bulge between his legs.

Five fucking miles is all he can handle before the pain becomes almost unbearable. His breath hitches in his throat, making him grip the steering wheel tight to the point where his fingers turn white.

"Suck me," he grunts.

"What? It's safer to stop the car then."

Dean doesn't need security right now, but just a hole for his cock. And nothing will stop him from reaching the Bunker as soon as possible. Not even Sam and his nonsense about safe driving.

"Put your mouth on my cock, Sam," his tone doesn't admit disobedience.

A few seconds later a hand pulls his aching erection out of his clothes.

Dean wants to cry in relief when the heat from Sam's mouth engulfs his erection. He groans, and his right hand goes to his brother's hair.

The next thing, though, Sam is getting up again and looking at him.

"Sam? What the fuck?”

"If we're going to do this, your eyes stay on the road and hands on the wheel," he sounds serious, and Dean can see a bitchface out of the corner of his eye.

But his cock is demanding attention right now. "Okay," he agrees and sighs when Sam leans in again, engulfing him, his cock up his brother's throat. He groans and wants to grab Sam's hair, but years of living together say the threat is serious, making Dean keep his hands on the wheel.

The pressure eases as Sam bobs his head, the feeling of the throat fluttering around his cock causing his foot to push harder on the accelerator. And luckily Sam can't see the speedometer in his current position.

It doesn't take long for another orgasm to hit him, and Sam swallows everything, like the good cumslut he is.

His brother doesn't bother to close Dean's pants before going back to his seat, and Dean knows it's useless anyway because there are still no signs that his erection will go away.

He sees that Sam has a boner, but he won't do anything about that, nor will he stop his Baby. His pesky little brother—and suspect number one in Dean's situation—will just have to deal with it.

To Dean's surprise, Sam just sits there like a statue while the bulge in his pants gets smaller, and Dean has never before envied something as trivial as that.

Then he turns his attention back to the road and waits for the next wave of pressure and heat.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the Bunker, Dean still needs to fuck Sam's mouth five times, but he doesn't stop, determined to get home as soon as possible to find out what the Hell is going on.

As a result, Sam's voice is unrecognizable, but Dean's sympathy disappears when he sees that damn erection between the long legs, which only gets worse when Dean feels the pressure in his body increase and in a frightening way.

Opening the door, he grabs Sam's arm and pulls his brother out of the Impala by the driver's side, without wanting to waste precious seconds because all that goes through his head at the moment is his need for relief.

Clothes fly off in a frenzy as they go down the stairs, leaving only skin to skin as soon as they reach the bottom step. Dean's relief is tremendous in freeing himself from the confinement that has perturbed him for the past few hours. It feels like every inch of his skin is more sensitive and hot with every minute that passes.

With his tongue almost in Sam's throat, Dean kneads the plump asscheeks while pressing their erections together. Sam's hands are in his hair, gentle and so present, despite the urgency directing Dean's actions, and it's still not enough to calm the growing fire in his system.

Without taking his hands off Sam's body, he moves them both close to the map table. Then, effortlessly, he lifts Sam to the hard surface and wonders if the extra strength is a consequence of the need growing inside him once again. But, in the end, it doesn't matter as long as his cock finds a hole to fuck. 

He positions Sam's ass to the end of the table and raises the muscular legs to his shoulders. His little brother's body opens without any resistance to receiving him and this primal response always amazes Dean. So, he makes good use of his brother's ass, digging his nails into the soft skin on the junction between Sam's hips and thighs and fucking him impetuously.

Despite the hoarse voice, there's a litany of groans and words coming out of Sam's mouth, about Dean being so big and hot and good inside him.

It's not the first time they fuck on the map table. On the contrary, it was one of the first places Dean wanted to try when they found the Bunker and one of the most interesting as well, with Sam reciting every country on the Americas with every push of Dean's hips.

But Sam doesn't recite the countries now, and after what feels like an hour, Dean comes, hard, as in an unexpected explosion, shooting his semen deep into his brother's pulsing tightness. The relief is immediate, and it’s astonishing how good he feels.

"Holy shit! This is getting so stranger."

"A little help here, Dean," his brother complains, still lying on the table, cock leaking and hard, hair messy and skin covered with a light layer of sweat. Sam's never looked more beautiful, however. And the puppy eyes are in full force. They used to be Dean's ruin, but not this time.

He doesn't mind getting out of Sam, and for the first time since the symptoms started, he thinks his prolonged erection will be useful.

Dean needs answers.

He wraps his right hand around the base of his brother's erection. Green eyes widen. "Dean?"

Dean is the only one with the power of decision here, so Sam comes only when he allows it.

"I need to know, Sam."

The expected confused look doesn't appear on the pretty face. Guilt shows in its place.

"You're the one who screwed it up, Dean," Sam accuses, voice strained.

"What are you talking about?"

His fingers tighten a little more. Sam squirms, elegant fingers forming fists beside his hips.

"I saw you take the pills and knew you would drug me sometime."

That still doesn't explain Dean's symptoms.

"What the fuck did you do, Sam?" 

"I just changed the pills. I took the ones you stole and put sugar pills in place. Charlie got them for me."

Sam's panting, probably desperate to come because the movements of Dean's hips are subtle and just enough to keep him on edge.

"You could've killed me with this shit."

Guilt turns to disbelief in seconds on his little brother's face.

"Ah, the taste of hypocrisy," Sam returns, sarcasm dripping freely.

Dean evaluates the situation and concludes that Sam is right. If his plan had worked, Sam would have been the one in danger right now. Inevitably, his big brother's instincts take over.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't think about the possible consequences." As usual, by the way. "I just took the pills, and when you were making excuses for not fucking me, I thought it would be a good idea."

The damn compassion that defines Sam makes an appearance.

"I'm so sorry, too, Dean. It must be some spell. I'll see if I can find anything."

There is so much sincerity in his brother's voice that Dean suddenly feels guilty, but a smirk pulls up one corner of his lips, "Before, though, let's let little Sam have his fun."

The nod that Sam gives him is enough. A few strokes on his brother’s erection and impulses in the tight ass are sufficient for Sam to come with a cry that can wake the dead.

The incredible contraction around Dean's cock makes him unexpectedly come again, but arched eyebrows indicate concern. "You're going to be dehydrated like this, man," Sam says. "I need a shower, and then I'll see if I can find anything about what's going on."

With his need satisfied once again, Dean pulls out from Sam, helping his brother get up. And without another word, Sam heads out into the hall while Dean sits in the nearest chair and looks at his erection.

♫♪

Dean even manages to doze off in the uncomfortable chair, but the well-known itch starts ravaging his body again as soon as he wakes up. Without wanting to disturb Sam again, he runs to his room. His hand is the first thing he tries, using plenty of lube to make the way more comfortable. It's no use. Then he remembers the flashlight imitating Sam's asshole that a friend made for him and opens the closet searching for the toy.

His fingers shake when he reaches for the flashlight. He then carries the toy to his bed and sits down before inserting his erection into the object. Sweat runs down his temples, and the relief of having something tight around him doesn't last more than a few minutes. Apparently, he needs the real thing.

But being the alpha male he is, Dean just goes in search of the only source of relief for him when he feels his heart beat in his throat and has the impression that his body is going to explode.

Still naked, Dean is burning with every step he takes, not only because of whatever is affecting him, but also burning with the need to dominate.

Trained to be the perfect soldier, Dean became the only one in control at some point along the way. Without John to obey, it was necessary to create his own rules and command those around him, including Sam. And although Sam's still the second-best hunter on the planet, the combative little brother he took at Stanford has become more and more submissive over the years, especially after Lucifer's release. Dean doesn't even like to think about the possibility of Sam being alone again and unprotected. So, he needs to be strong, for both of them; he needs to fight this damn spell, or whatever it is, to keep his brother safe. But it is much more than that because Sam is the only one who can fulfill Dean's every need. From companionship to love, trust, and a hot tight body to push into. Nothing in the world matters outside of them.

Dean's body on fire with need again by the time he finds Sam in the library, standing near a bookshelf, probably looking for something about Dean's situation. There are many books on the nearest table, and the amount of material makes Dean want to throw up or shoot something.

The prudish in his brother is wearing sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. Still, the contours of what's hidden under clothes are enough to drive Dean crazy with lust.

Sam startles when he is grabbed from behind, but soon calms down when he realizes it's Dean.

"Did you find anything?" Despite the question, Dean has no interest in the answer because the only thing that matters is extinguishing the fire in him.

"Not yet," Sam moans in appreciation at Dean's hands on him.

Dean has Sam naked from the waist down against one of the imposing columns with the same speed as a hummingbird's wings.

"What are you doing, Dean?" His brother sounds a little panicked.

"I need you." And it seems so obvious for him.

"Put me down, man. We'll fall."

"No," Dean responds while aligning his erection with Sam's entrance. "Hold on me," he orders before lowering the bigger body onto his cock.

Hands cling to his shoulders.

"You Fucker! I can see the news 'hunters are found dead after a sexual act that didn't work out.'"

"Shut up, Sam!" He snarls, shutting his brother up with his cock, which proves to be successful because moans are all Dean hears while fucking the hot ass on his erection.

The fact that he doesn't even break a sweat only confirms his suspicions about the super strength. Therefore, he wastes no time plunging his brother's ass deep, feeling the long legs wrap around him. Dean spreads the asscheeks in his hands for deeper penetration, loving the new position and the total control it provides. Sam doesn't have much choice but to cling to him like a fucking koala and take every inch of what is offered to him. And if the erection rubbing against Dean's stomach with the movements is any indication, Sam is also having a lot of fun.

The damn pressure finally starts to subside, and Dean knows it won't be long before he comes. Then he holds his own wrists just above Sam's ass and speeds up his impulses, which results in louder moans coming from his brother’s mouth. And it doesn't take long for Sam to shake in his arms and tighten around him. The warmth of his release splashes between their stomachs, and it takes just three more thrusts for Dean to reach his climax.

"Fuck," he curses while emptying into Sam's ass.

The amount of semen doesn't decrease with each orgasm, and Dean has no idea how it's possible. So, he decides it doesn't matter because Sam is the one who will have to clean up the mess.

Dean makes sure Sam's feet are firmly on the floor before releasing him, but still his brother slips against the marble column to the floor.

"Wow, Dean...just wow," he says in that hoarse, unusual voice.

"So eloquent, Sam!" Dean smirks because Sam isn't always at a loss for words, not with his extensive vocabulary.

Following his brother's example, Dean sits next to him, arms touching until he feels Sam's head on his shoulder. Cuddling isn't something Dean allows on a regular basis—he has a reputation for preserving after all—but seeing Sam so fucked out and cute in just one T-shirt, which Dean is sure is his, makes him leave his brother use him as a pillow.

"That was interesting," Sam says after a few minutes.

Dean hears the fascination in his voice and almost without realizing he's his nose buried in Sam's silky hair.

"If you weren't a giant, that position wouldn't be a problem, man."

"Dumbass. Or maybe you're getting old because it wasn't a problem when I was twenty."

The little shit laughs, but Dean just isn't in the mood today, not when his cock is still hard against his stomach.

"Whatever! What matters is that super strength is another symptom to be considered in your research."

Sam's hand squeezes Dean's left thigh. An apology.

"Okay, I'm going back to work. Why don't you call Cass? Maybe he can help."

♫♪

Cass doesn't answer Dean’s prayers, and he wonders what the use of an angel that’s not available when they need him.

When he feels the cold water washing down his body, the thoughts about the angel disappear, and Dean curses. He hates cold showers. His skin prickles, but his dick remains stubbornly hard. Despite his good intentions, Dean knows it won't work, and he'll have to stop Sam's research again soon, just like he did the other two times after they fucked against the column.

As soon as he finishes washing his hair, the damn pressure starts building again, spreading to every cell on his body, insidious and disturbing.

He needs Sam.

♫♪

His brother's in the kitchen, leaning over the counter while seeing something on his cell phone. The only thing that comes to Dean's mind is why the kid doesn't give up on clothes; the two are alone in the Bunker after all. Dean is on him within half a heartbeat. He rubs his erect member against Sam's covered ass, even if it doesn't bring relief.

"Why bother with clothes, Sam?" He asks as he pulls the sweatpants down the middle of muscular thighs.

"I'm not a naturist. I like my clothes."

Sam arches his back further and allows access to his hole.

"Do I look like a naturist to you, Sammy? I'm just trying to be practical," Dean explains.

His little brother's ass offers no resistance after so many times. He's also leaking in abundance, but it's still tight enough to lessen the despair caused by that damn pill.

"So, be practical and get it over with, because I need to continue the research."

With his hands on Sam's hips, Dean wastes no time and keeps his impulses shallow yet vigorous.

"And don't worry about me. I won't be able to get hard again anytime soon," he gives Dean a sympathetic look over his shoulder.

Dean doesn't understand how it can feel so good yet, and his orgasm builds up fast. The second he empties his balls inside Sam's ass, though, the sound of someone clearing the throat reaches Dean's ears.

He and Sam look back to find the angel at the door.

"Do you need me?"

"Cass!" Sam yells, sounding shocked.

"Wrong time, but we need you," Dean says while pulls out of Sam, who hisses slightly before getting the sweatpants back to his waist.

Dean doesn't bother hiding his nakedness. Angels don't care about this kind of shit, and Castiel himself has already revealed to Dean that he's unable to feel desire for the human body.

Crossing his arms, Dean faces Castiel. "We have a problem."

"I don't understand. You looked perfectly fine while fornicating."

"Who the Hell uses the word fornication, Cass?" He rolls his eyes, and by his peripheral vision, he observes Sam sit on one of the stools. Red adorns his brother's neck and face. Sam can be a prude sometimes.

"It's part of the problem, Cass. I've got an erection that has lasted for hours." He points to his cock, heavy and proudly protruding from his groin.

Drops of pre-come drip on the floor, and he intends to make Sam clean up all the mess they are leaving at various points in the Bunker wearing nothing but an apron. A little payback won't hurt anyone.

Sam begins to explain what's happening and says they need Castiel's help to analyze the remaining pills.

"Can you wait for us at the library, Cass? I'm going to get the pills."

"Of course, Sam."

Dean sees the angel walk away and looks at a visibly disturbed Sam rising from the stool.

"What's up?"

"I'm soaked, Dean. I need to change my pants."

"Sam now is not the time," he complains.

Then his brother turns around, and there is a dark wet spot on his gray pants. He looks like he peed himself.

"Wow, I broke my own record," he smirks for seconds before being confronted by a bitchface.

"You idiot! Take the bottle to Cass and put that awful robe," he orders and stomps off down the corridor.

"Who died and made you the boss, bitch?"

♫♪

Sam reappears when Castiel's examining the last of the pills. His sweatpants are now black, but the shirt is the same. Dean knows he is still embarrassed by the way his eyes avoid contact.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asks.

Castiel puts the last pill back in the bottle and points to a single one on the table.

"That is the only one cursed."

"Cursed object then." Sam frowns.

"And one of the most powerful," Castiel says.

"What the fuck! Two cursed pills in a whole bottle and my smart brother has to find one," he accuses.

Two pairs of eyes look at him. Castiel is as impassive as ever while Sam raises an eyebrow, which is annoying as always.

"To start with, you stole the bottle, Dean." Sam crosses his arms over his chest and gives Dean an irritated glare. And if he starts to stomp, Dean will just bend him against the nearest table and fuck him again.

Castiel clears his throat, awkwardly, "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Only if you can stop this shit," Dean says.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but it's beyond my power."

"So, I'm just going to have to keep searching." With a determined expression settling over his beautiful features, Sam approaches his laptop.

"But I can help with your voice, Sam."

His little brother blushes, and furiously, as he looks at the angel, probably remembering how he got hoarse in the first place.

"Okay." His agreement is timid after a few seconds of hesitation.

With three steps, Castiel is facing Sam. He raises his right hand and fingers touch his little brother's throat. A blue light appears for a few seconds, and Dean knows it worked when Sam smiles and thanks to the angel, who looks unsure suddenly.

"Sam?" A pause. "I felt you are hurting in another part of your body."

"It's nothing serious," Sam stutters and blushes again.

"I can help with that too," Castiel says, concerned.

"Sammy?" Dean presses.

"I'm…a little…sore."

"Where?" Dean asks, even having an idea about the answer.

"My anus."

What's up with those two and that kind of word?

He looks at Sam, "And why didn't you tell me?"

There is a shrug of shoulders, but Sam doesn't say anything.

"I need you to lower your pants for me, Sam."

"What?" Dean growls, looking at Castiel.

"You know how it works, Dean." The angel remains unperturbed.

Of course he knows how this fucking cure works, but he's every right to hate it.

Looking at the discomfort expression on Sam's face, though, he knows he needs to calm down because attacking Castiel and breaking his nose, as he wants to do, is useless, even why the angel has the power to heal. Besides, he doesn't want his brother to be embarrassed, or more than he already seems to be, much less wants to see the kid suffering.

He gives Sam what he hopes will be a reassuring smile before facing Castiel. "It will only happen in one way."

A confused look appears on the serious face.

Dean approaches Castiel. "Give me your tie."

"Why do you need it, Dean?"

"Just give me your damn tie, Cass," he insists, hand outstretched in an impatient gesture.

Castiel does what Dean says after a few seconds of hesitation.

Sam's mouth is open, and his fists are clenched.

"It's not a threesome, Sam. Don't worry," he laughs despite the circumstances, just to see the pointed nose wrinkle. Of course, Sam is adorable like that, but sweet words aren't part of Dean's vocabulary. Not out loud, at least.

"You won't see Sam." No one has the right to see something so intimate, especially something that belongs to Dean. "I'll guide your hand." With that, he blindfolds Castiel. The angel remains quiet all the time.

"Come over here, Sammy."

His brother bites his lower lip before taking the few steps to Dean.

"Bend over the table."

The order seems strange without the sexual intent that the act usually means to them, even more in the last few hours.

Sam opens his mouth to say something but gives up and positions himself.

Dean moves, and without hesitation, he pulls the sweatpants down to the middle of his brother's thighs.

What he sees when opening one of the buttocks makes his heart tighten because he is responsible for all the swelling and redness. That shit must be painful, and Sam didn't even complain. But his sympathy lasts only a few seconds. It's not possible to feel sorry for Sam when the pain in the ass was the only one to change the pills. At least the only aching ass here is not Dean's.

"Take two steps to your right, Cass."

As soon as the angel is close enough, Dean guides Castiel's right hand to Sam's entrance, who moans at the contact, and not in a good way. The blue light appears again, and it's all over. He pushes Castiel's hand away and sees that the small hole returned to its normal size and color before Sam gets up from the table and adjusts his pants back.

"Thank you, Cass," Sam says softly, a light blush still coloring his face.

Dean's body reacts to that vision, and the damn pressure is becoming present once again.

The angel undoes the improvised blindfold and puts the tie in his pocket.

"You're welcome, Sam."

The impassive look is unnerving for Dean right now. He just wants to get rid of the angel.

"I need to go back to Heaven. There is a war there so that I won't be available for the next few days."

It seems that Castiel has read his mind, and the angel disappears before Dean can say anything.

"That was quick," Dean comments, getting rid of the uncomfortable robe. His skin is sweaty and hot, and need pushes him into Sam's personal space.

"Is it why you wanted to get rid of Cass soon?"

"Yeah."

Dean's hands go to his brother's ass, and his mouth makes its way into the soft skin of the long neck.

"And you already want to ruin Cass' work?"

Sam gives Dean all the access he needs.

"Sorry, I cannot stop. Need you, Sammy."

Dean's still making love to Sam's neck when he inserts a dry finger between his brother’s asscheeks.

He needs lube.

Looking over Sam's shoulder, he sees a bottle on the table that wasn't there before. Convenient. The origin of that doesn't matter since there are more urgent things to deal with, such as satiating the damn curse. But the memory of the wrecked hole comes to his mind, which makes him ask, "Seriously, why didn't you tell me?"

Sam lowers his head to Dean's shoulder, legs opening even more while Dean opens him. Both erections are trapped between their bodies, which is by far the ideal.

"Would it have made a difference?" The question is quiet, and Dean is sure Sam knows the answer.

"No. This shit is stronger than me, Sammy."

"I know."

Resignation.

And Dean loves his brother even more for that.


	3. Chapter 3

"I found it," Sam screams at the top of his lungs and tightens around Dean. It makes Dean come, hard, for the fourth time since Castiel went back to Heaven. "C'mon, Dean, it's not enough that I have to research while you fuck me, you still take forever to finish ejaculating," Sam complains from his place lying on his side on the table.

Sam's laptop screen shows strange symbols and little blue balls suspiciously similar to the ones Dean stole.

"Why don't you use the word cum like everyone else, Sam?" Dean feels another spurt and knows it's the last one for now.

Another bitchface. They've been many in the past few hours.

"Everyone in your world ruled by pornography. Get out of me."

In retaliation, Dean pulls out in one go and smirks at the momentary pain on Sam's face. "Son of a bitch!"

"Hey! That's my line."

Eyes roll, and Sam gets off the table, limbs moving in an unremarkable way. Sam sits on a chair and pulls his laptop close to him, not bothering to put his sweatpants back for a change.

"It's black magic, Dean."

"That sounds dangerous."

"According to this article, the pills were used in witches' ascension rituals."

"What does that mean?"

"After the selection ceremony, the chosen one had to have sex with everyone in the coven, which was when they absorbed a part of each witch's power. So, the pills had a function similar to the Viagra."

"How do we stop this?" Dean hates the hope he hears in his own voice, especially when the puppy dog eyes appear on Sam's face.

"There's no way to interrupt the curse, Dean." His brother's voice sounds so low that he's to make an effort to listen to it.

"Shit! What are we going to do then? I certainly can't go on like this, neither can you."

The punch on the table is unnecessary, and it makes Sam jump. He's sensitive to loud sounds since he came back from the Cage, and Dean curses himself for forgetting that.

Bright eyes stare at Dean.

"As far as I can understand, if the spell follows its natural course, you'll return to normal after fifty-one hours."

"Why fifty-one hours?" Dean asks, trying to control his anger, hands hanging tightly against his sides.

"It was the number of participants in the ceremony."

Dean sees Sam change tabs on his laptop. There are drawings of people in various sexual positions, and a white light seems to surround one of them, which Dean imagines is the chosen witch.

"And there's more," Sam says in a worried tone.

"What?"

"If you try to stop absorbing the energy that comes from sex, your body will burn, leading to death."

Sam looks at him. All that Dean sees is a little brother needing the reassurance of his big brother with those big, sad eyes.

He closes the space between them with two steps, placing his right hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Sammy. And there are only about twenty hours left by my calculations."

"Twenty-eight and a half hours, Dean."

Fucking nerd.

"It doesn't change anything. We are the fucking Winchesters after all."

The smile Dean puts on his face is intended to reassure, even when the need grows inside him and his cock twitches.

"And I think-" His brother's voice drops slightly lower as the green eyes look back at the computer screen.

"Sam?" He asks when Sam remains quiet.

And Dean doesn't understand the guilty look that forms in the beautiful eyes until Sam says, "I've got a feeling that the curse started to affect me too."

"Goddamnit!" Dean swears, then hurries to announce, "I'm sorry, dude, but I don't feel like having anything inside my ass right now." The pressure that seems to be an inseparable part of him begins to emerge as a volcano ready to erupt again.

Sam's eyes drift to Dean's always hard cock before settling on his face again. "I also don't feel like putting anything in your ass, Dean." He rolls his eyes. "It's more like a feeling of emptiness, you know. Something that has to be filled out. And my skin is hotter than normal."

"You could take your t-shirt off." An inquiring eyebrow raises. "That will help with the heat, dude," Dean completes.

"Or do you just want me naked?" Sam smirks.

"Sam, I just need your ass to be naked, so if you wanna wear a coat, it won't even make a difference."

In the last few hours, not even Sam's mouth brings relief, just his ass.

Perfectly shaped eyebrows arch, but the reply that Dean expects doesn't come. Instead, his brother gets up to reveal an erection that seems to need attention too. Pre-come glows on the red tip, and Dean's member twitches in sympathy. He gives Dean a dirty look before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up, revealing his six-pack as he discards the gray fabric. Despite not having as many muscles as before, Sam's body is still enviable, lean and tanned, and fuckable. However, Dean knows this thing between them is much more than physical attraction or love between brothers, and it is impossible to explain in words the dimension of the love he feels for Sam. Without his little brother, he's no life, just useless and meaningless existence, even when another bitchface makes an appearance.

Dean might find the image hilarious—especially when Sam puts his hands on his hips—if he wasn't feeling the curse making itself known once again.

"Since you need my ass so badly, why don't you stop fucking around and do something about it?"

He is all flustered, and Dean has the impression that he can feel the heat radiating from his skin.

Maybe Sam is telling the truth about being affected by the curse too.

"Okay, darling, you don't need to get your panties in a twist, but I prefer to do this on a bed. You first," he sneers while indicating the corridor with a wave of his right hand.

"Oh, I always forget you're too old for certain positions," Sam says with a sly smile before starting to walk in the direction Dean points, wiggling his perky ass unnecessarily.

"You'll see who is too old, dumbass.”

♫♪

Soft skin trembles under Dean’s fingers, and although he wants this fucking curse to end, the feeling of satisfaction at being the one responsible for these reactions is still as strong as the first time they fucked.

Sam whines Dean's name and looks so depraved with his chest against the bed and ass in the air, needing something inside him and sounding as desperate as Dean feels.

Despite the urgency that's growing inside him, Dean doesn't give in, content to rub his erection between his brother's asscheeks.

"Enough teasing. Fuck me."

"Next time, don't try to catch me on my own prank."

Sam's back arches appealingly, which gives Dean more access to the greedy hole, reminding him of those bitches in heat he usually watches in porn cartoons.

Savoring the sweet torture of expectation, Dean pushes only the crown, anticipating how good it will be to be inside Sam again and that warmth and tightness perfectly surrounding him. But he doesn't know what makes him pull back and resume the previous movements, eliciting a semi-pained sound from his little brother as a result.

In a moment of lucidity, Dean wonders why the Hell he thought would be a good idea to be fucked, nothing seems to make sense other than being inside his brother.

Dean's cock is rock hard and aching for more, but he ignores it for the moment.

"You're just as guilty as I am, Dean." Sam's voice fails in the end. "It burns," he still manages to complete, and Dean can practically smell how his brother wants it so bad, but he just continues what he's doing while listening to the little moans coming from Sam. Only when the pressure reaches an almost intolerable level does he guide the weeping head back into the willing body in front of him.

The sounds of their groans mix in the quiet room. Fingers squeeze on sheets stained with sweat and semen. Sam's skin seems to radiate even more heat under Dean's fingers.

So there's something more, something that was not there before, and Dean feels like he could face an army right now and just with his own hands. It's like being a demon again—the same kind of power.

Sam contracts around him so unexpectedly that Dean stops to enjoy the sensation. He's sure that Sam came again, even if it's too early for it because not even fifteen minutes before his brother reached an orgasm while riding him.

But everything is unpredictable with this fucking curse, so he's not surprised when instead of falling bonelessly onto the mattress, as Sam always does after an orgasm, his brother gets on all fours and looks at him over his shoulder, green eyes shining with need. "Make it hurt," he demands.

Suddenly, the green changes to violet and Dean has never seen anything more beautiful and scarier. He feels his own eyes change in response to that, and he's sure they are entirely black. Sam smiles at him, sweet and sinful at the same time.

Dean doesn't understand what is going on, every nerve in his body comes alive, and he goes for it then, burying himself inside Sam's ass as deep as he can, in a desperate attempt to indulge the urgency and fire in him. He can hear the wet sounds coming from Sam's soaked hole while words reach his ears, 'take me', 'fuck me with that monster of yours', 'pound my hole', and they don't belong to his little brother who blushes every time Dean calls him a slut. He likes what he hears, though, hips never stopping their vigorous pounding.

He watches the muscles of Sam's back as his brother seeks what he wants with powerful movements against Dean's groin, and something about this makes Dean's stomach flutter because he doesn't need to hold or be careful. He can fuck with everything he has, and Sam can take it and ask for more.

Now Sam matches Dean's savagery, swallowing him, taking him, and when he holds tight to Sam's stomach, hard flesh slams against the back of his hand, which shouldn't be possible anytime soon.

Sam is also cursed.

Energy seems to involve Dean then, something known to be evil, propelling and keeping his body in motion with the intention of claiming.

Sam looks at him with those beautiful violet eyes and smiles, sweet and dark, at the same time that Dean becomes aware of another presence within him. And this makes him pull out of Sam and maneuver the muscular body on his back. For a few seconds, all he sees is a woman with thick black hair, curves, and skin almost as white as the sheets on the bed.

She smiles, "Take me, my love." So, it's Sam again, hard lines and tanned skin, but the expression of desire is the same.

Dean buries himself inside the eager body once more while legs wrap around the back of his thighs. In the next second, he's looking at small, round breasts, nipples so appealing that Dean's mouth reaches for them. His tongue gently reveres each one, and they stiffen under his touch. Suddenly, it's Sam's nipples in Dean's mouth, and his brother's unmistakable moans reach his ears.

"Kiss me, dear. It's been so long," then a female voice says.

When he looks at the source of the voice, all he sees is Sam, however. He's pulled into a kiss, hungry and nostalgic, and it's like coming home after a long time. Their bodies are entangled in a way that it's impossible to know where one starts and the other ends. Dean’s hips never fail, and he's buried in Sam as profoundly as he has never been before.

Delicate hands hold his face, and it's the girl looking at him.

"I missed you so much."

Dean knows she's not looking at him but at what he must look like now.

"Me too, sweetheart," the words come out without Dean's consent.

His right hand goes to the delicate face merging with Sam's and forming a stunning image.

"And I want you like this forever."

Sam/girl smiles at him, and the violet eyes are so intense that Dean wants to get lost in them.

"But there isn't enough energy," Sam/girl says.

The sadness makes Dean's chest hurt. He wants to erase the pain, make everything better. There's nothing in this world that he would not do for that beloved face.

"I know, love," Sam/girl whispers, a watery smile gracing the strange and beautiful fusion of faces. "Just…just kiss me."

His lips connect with Sam's, so warm and eager, arms reach up and tangle around Dean's neck, and time stops existing then. Bodies rock with each thrust, energy flows within and around them, and nothing that Dean has experienced before compares to this.

The lips against his constantly change, as does the body under him until a mouth—Sam's mouth—opens in an obscene scream as his brother spills between them, hot and messy.

Orgasm crashes down on him with the force of an earthquake, his balls drain inside Sam, and Dean's world goes black.

♫♪

Waking up is a slow process; everything is hazy and warm and comfortable. The heart under his ear beats at a calm pace until his eyes look at the timer on the bedside table. Fifty-one hours and thirty minutes.

What?

The events of the past few hours come back to him with the force of an explosion, causing him to raise his head to find his little brother snoring. It's just Sam, and he seems to sleep calmly, even with Dean's weight on him.

Before his pain in the ass little brother wakes up and complains, Dean rolls over and stares at the ceiling until he realizes something is different. Then his gaze drifts to his groin, and he is greeted with his cock and flaccid.

"Fucking finally." He can't contain his excitement, and his voice is strident.

Sitting up, he reaches for his member with his right hand and inspects every inch. Everything seems back to normal.

"So, Little Dean is normal again," Sam's sleepy voice fills the room.

"Little? How many times do I have to say that there’s nothing little about my cock, moron."

Satisfied with the inspection, Dean lets go of his organ to face his brother. And Sam shouldn't look so damn desirable with his messy hair spread out over the pillow and warm green eyes. A naughty smile and Dean wants to kiss that off his brother’s face, though.

Then Sam moves, and Dean watches his face start confused.

"You okay?"

Eyebrows go up. "I feel great, no pain at all."

"The same with me."

Dean lies down again, settling on his side.

Sam seems to process something in that giant mind of his, and when he speaks again, it's soft, "The curse was all about transferring energy." Dean can see the fear in his eyes. "But at some point, in the end mostly, I could feel it. It was like it was feeding on me, but also feeding me, you know?"

Dean doesn't understand where Sam is going with this, because all the crazy things that happened in the last hours could only have been the result of something supernatural.

"It's just that someone once told me that I didn't need the feather to fly and that I had it on me the whole time."

That fucking demon Ruby probably.

"What if it wasn't just the curse?" Sam's voice is so small that Dean wants to find Ruby in Hell so he can kill her again. "What if I-"

"No," Dean interrupts him. He reaches out to Sam's hip, knowing he needs the contact for what he is going to say. And for a few seconds, he sees hope in the green depths before that changes to resignation. "There ain't no me if there ain't no you, remember?" His fingers tighten on the soft skin, wanting to make Sam understand. This is what Dean should have said when he found out about Sam’s powers and the demon blood, and now he understands all the mistakes he made in dealing with that situation. But there is no turning back, so he can only try to get it right now. "Together, Sam. Whatever happens, we're going to face it together, right?"

A somewhat watery smile is all the answer Dean needs to change the subject. Enough with the chick flick moment for now. 

"There was a girl inside you, dude. Even the bad guys know you're always the girl," Dean smirks.

His little brother gives him a dirty look before the corners of his mouth turn up, "You had horns like a goat," and Sam sounds so smug. "And pink eyes. Nothing sexy at all." His little brother laughs, and in a way that only happens when he's really happy.

Horns and pink eyes? It's disgusting, and Dean hates witches even more, but Sam laughing, even at his expense, is worth it.

"You little shit!"

Laughing too, Dean goes to him and uses all the dirty tricks to tickle the most sensitive spots on Sam's body. They end up with Sam on his stomach and Dean above him, forearm around the long neck.

"Okay...okay, his horns were a little sexy," Sam says breathlessly, still sounding amused.

"I knew it. I'm always sexy." Dean loosens his grip on Sam, and that's when he feels the movement against his crotch and in a non-playful way. "Sammy? Haven't I fucked you enough in the past fifty-one hours?"

The friction is delicious against Dean's cock.

"I just think we should try it out to see if Little Dean is working properly," Sam says while bucks beneath him.

And suddenly Dean is worried again, now for a much more important reason. What if his cock doesn't stand up anymore? What the Hell is he going to do?

He rubs his groin against the firm ass then, and to his immense satisfaction, soon his member starts swelling without difficulty.

"I'll show you what ' _Little_ Dean' can do, bitch. And this time you won't be able to sit for a week."

♫♪

Despite Dean's support, it takes at least two months for Sam to feel sufficiently calm about what happened during the curse and confirm he had no responsibility for their reactions.

His little brother also discovers that the damn witches needed the entire coven to materialize permanently. Without them, the most they could do was to possess their bodies for a few minutes.

The last pill is destroyed in a ritual that Sam finds in one of the books in the Bunker's library, and their sex life goes back to normal with two fucks a day, an amount Dean thinks is enough for healthy men their age. And everything is going well until Sam starts having multiple orgasms.

And how in Hell do men have multiple orgasms? Dean always thought only women had that ability.

When it happens for the fourth time, though, the damn curiosity makes a new appearance, and he wants to experience bottoming to know what it's like and if he's going to have multiple orgasms too, mainly because Sam seems to have a lot of fun. But the little bitch falls back into old patterns as soon as Dean says he wants to be fucked.

And that's why Dean puts his new plan into action when he goes alone to buy groceries.

Smiling widely, he leaves the drugstore and touches the box in his jacket pocket. 

This time he'll make sure Sam takes the right pill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, but Dean couldn't get his beautiful ass fucked this time, lol.


End file.
